


i'd like it if you stayed (and i like you)

by mess_is_mine



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Gentle Sex, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Strap-Ons, feat. dinah riding helena because you know we've all been dying for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23597296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mess_is_mine/pseuds/mess_is_mine
Summary: Living together, when Dinah hasn't been laid in months, when they're spending their nights in situations that get Dinah's adrenaline going, when Helena has a habit of walking around in sleeveless shirts or even just a sports bra and low slung joggers?Yeah, it was only a matter of time before Helena walked in at an inopportune moment.
Relationships: Helena Bertinelli/Dinah Lance
Comments: 21
Kudos: 355





	i'd like it if you stayed (and i like you)

Honestly?

It was bound to happen.

Dinah has always had a fairly intense sex drive, so it comes as no surprise at all that when she starts spending most of her nights taking down half of Gotham's criminal underground, the leftover adrenaline coursing through her veins needs _some_ sort of outlet. Most nights it's a tolerable ache - dull enough to mostly subside after pressing up against the tile of the shower with two fingers buried inside of herself and her teeth pressed into her own bicep to keep from crying out - but some nights she craves _more_. Craves _deeper_. Craves _harder_. Craves someone else's touch.

(Those nights, she makes her way from the shower to her own bed, fumbles in her bedside drawer for her vibrator, and pretends that the tall strong body that hovers over her in her mind's eye doesn't belong to the woman sleeping on the other side of her bedroom wall.)

So.

Living together, when Dinah hasn't been laid in months, when they're spending their nights in situations that get Dinah's adrenaline going, when Helena has a habit of walking around in sleeveless shirts or even just a sports bra and low slung joggers?

Yeah, it was only a matter of time before Helena walked in at an inopportune moment, but that didn't make it any better.

* * *

Sparring with Helena has always sparked that burning low in Dinah's gut into a raging fire, but today was a particularly rough one. Dinah had ended up on the ground one too many times - pinned to the mat with Helena's hips or Helena's limbs wrapped around her body in some sort of submission - and more than once she had to fight to keep herself in check; to not flip Helena over and pin her to the ground with her own hips, to not press her mouth to Helena's, hard and insistent until their lips are swollen and bruised.

By the time they wrap their training session, Dinah is ready to combust. Instead of immediately heading for a shower, she stumbles into her bedroom, kicks the door closed behind her. She doesn't bother to take off her pants, just pushes them down her hips enough to slip her hand between her legs. Her hips jerk at the first press of her fingers through her wetness and she clutches at the sheets with her other hand as she grazes her clit. A low moan escapes her throat as her fingers work in quick circles, desperate for an ounce of relief from the burn of attraction that has built steadily over the last six months.

She hikes one leg up and drops it to the side, opening her hips up for better access. She bucks against her own hand as she slides a single finger inside, eyes squeezed shut and imagining it's Helena fucking her. She unclenches her other hand from the sheets and shoves it under her sports bra, pinching and twisting her nipple, and god - she's close. So _fucking_ close, Helena's name falling from her lips just as-

"Dinah?"

Dinah movements freeze immediately, her eyes flying open to see Helena standing at her door, frozen in place with her jaw dropped open. Dinah scrambles to remove her hand from her bra and her pants, subtly wiping the wetness coating her fingers on the inside of her thigh and trying to pull her pants up.

"Shit. Fuck," Helena mutters, the sudden movement spurring her into action, and she scrambles to cover her eyes and turn around to leave the room at the same time. "I'm sorry. I- Didn't- it- FUCK!"

She hears Helena take a deep breath before voicing from the hallway, "Renee called. Wants us to meet her at the warehouse. I'm- I'll be in the living room."

Helena closes the door behind herself, probably a little harder than necessary, and Dinah flops back on the bed, groaning as she throws her arm over her eyes. She had been _so close_ , seconds away from coming, but that had come to a screeching halt, and now all the tension is there and there's no way she's going to be able to do anything about it now.

Even worse, she has probably just scarred Helena - one of the few people she actually cares for - for life, and she's going to have to figure out a way to deal with that without blowing anything up.

With a sigh, Dinah pushes herself off the bed to grab a change of clothes, and heads for a _very_ cold shower.

* * *

When Dinah makes her way out into the living room, freshly showered and no less tense than she was before, Helena hands her a helmet without saying a word. Because _of course_ she's going to have to ride over to the warehouse, wrapped up around Helena on the back of her bike.

"I can drive," she protests, but Helena shakes her head.

"Your car's still at the warehouse," Helena says, and Dinah internally curses when she realizes Helena is right.

Without waiting for a response, Helena tugs on her helmet and makes her way out the front door, Dinah following behind her with a sigh.

* * *

Helena is even quieter than normal during their meeting with Renee, brooding away from the rest of them and refusing to make eye contact like it's back to their first week working together. Dinah herself is barely paying attention to what Renee has to say, _hmmm_ ing and nodding at what she thinks (hopes) are the appropriate places. She can guess the jist regardless - some shitty dude in Gotham doing something shitty, hanging out in a sketchy warehouse by the docks, blah blah blah - but she's thankful that after Renee stops talking, she hands over a few pages of notes Dinah can review later when her mind is a little more focused.

"The fuck'd you do to Bertinelli?" Renee asks, nodding at Helena before taking a swig of whiskey straight from the bottle. "She's all tall, dark, and stoic again."

Just as Dinah opens her mouth to speak, Helena huffs and stalks across the room, grabbing her helmet before heading out without a word.

Dinah drops her head into her hands and sighs. "Just a misunderstanding," she mutters. "We'll work it out."

Renee scoffs. "You fucking betta."

* * *

Dinah doesn't go straight home when she leaves the warehouse, instead opting for a familiar dive bar not far from her and Helena's apartment. She sits at the corner of the bar and nurses a double whiskey, neat, over the course of the next few hours as she tries to mentally prepare for the conversation she knows she needs to have sooner rather than later.

She hates herself, a little bit, for the situation she has put them in. For not being able to control her impulses. For possibly driving Helena away over her selfish desire (when really, it's _so_ much more than that). For being too afraid to talk to Helena long before now. But- feelings are complicated and Dinah usually just prefers to ignore them until they go away or otherwise resolve themselves.

Around midnight, she closes out her tab. She tips too much to compensate for the alcohol she doesn't drink and finally heads home, but as she makes her way up the stairs of their apartment building, a part of her quietly hopes Helena had a similar idea so the apartment will be empty when she arrives.

Instead, when she enters, she sees Helena sitting on the couch - back straight, hands resting on her knees, staring into the darkness. She knows Helena's aware of her presence, but she doesn't turn to look her way or even say a word, so Dinah slips off her shoes and makes her way to the bedroom in silence, waiting for Helena to come to her.

She closes the door behind her - and _locks it_ this time - stripping out of her jeans into a pair of sweatpants before there's a knock at the door.

"Dinah?"

Helena's voice is muffled as it floats through the door, but Dinah can still hear the hesitance and she braces herself for the impending conversation.

"Hi," Helena says as soon as the door opens, barely able to make eye contact. "Can we talk?"

Dinah swallows hard and nods, even though she's sure Helena can't actually tell from the way she's staring at the floor. "Sure. Here or..."

"Here's fine," Helena replies and Dinah steps away from the door so Helena can come inside.

"Sit," Dinah says, gesturing to the spot next to her as she takes her own seat on the edge of the bed, one foot tucked under her other thigh.

Helena hovers for a moment then paces back and forth in the small space between the bed and the dresser, so Dinah doesn't push.

"I-"

"H-"

They start at the same time, and then laugh.

"You first," Dinah offers, smiling softly when Helena halts her pacing to look at her.

"Um, today," Helena says, scratching at the back of her neck nervously. "I-"

When it becomes obvious Helena isn't going to follow that up with anything, Dinah takes a deep breath and says evenly, "How about we both just agree to forget that ever happened and move on?"

"NO!" Helena shouts and Dinah startles slightly. "Sorry, it's just- I don't want to forget about it. I- want that. I just don't know-"

"Want what?" Dinah asks softly, completely unprepared for the turn the conversation was taking. When Helena doesn't answer, she clarifies. "I just want to make sure we're having the same conversation here."

Helena finally sits next to her on the edge of the bed, staring at her lap and fidgeting with her fingers. Dinah recognizes Helena’s tells, knows she's working over her words in her mind before she speaks, so she just sits next to her silently, heart racing in her chest while she waits to hear whatever Helena has to say.

"You," Helena finally whispers quietly. "Whatever you want."

Dinah feels her heart stutter in her chest at the words, but it doesn't compare to the rush of heat she feels when Helena bites at her lip and then looks up at Dinah and says, "I just want to be the one to make you feel like that."

"Are you sure?" Dinah asks, swallowing past the lump she feels in her throat.

"Yes," Helena whispers, the hitch in her breath obvious as Dinah leans in. "I've wanted to for so long. I just need you to show me."

"I can do that."

* * *

Helena blushes as Dinah kneels down in front of her and slides the leather straps up her thighs. Dinah keeps her eyes on the other woman, who is looking anywhere but at Dinah as she tightens the straps against her hips.

"Hey," Dinah asks, tapping her thumb against Helena's hip bone. "You still okay?"

Helena nods insistently but Dinah arches an eyebrow at her. "Use your words," she chides lightly. "We're not doing anything you're not comfortable with."

"I'm good," Helena says, swallowing hard. "I promise."

"Okay," Dinah says, standing up slowly, dragging her hands up the sides of Helena's body as she does, until she's cupping her face. "Kiss me?"

Helena leans down, closing the gap between the two of them, and Dinah threads her fingers through her hair as they kiss, tugging gently and drawing soft moans from Helena's throat. Dinah maneuvers them toward the bed until the back of Helena's knees hit the mattress and she stumbles backward, breaking their kiss.

Dinah smiles and climbs onto the bed, her knees bracketing Helena's legs and arms draped over her shoulders. She settles on Helena's thighs, the toy jutting between their bodies, and Helena braces her hands on the mattress, fingers twisted in the sheets. Helena locks her eyes on where their bodies touch, so Dinah rocks her hips forward, pressing against the cool silicone and making Helena suck in a sharp breath at the movement, knuckles going white as her grip tightens.

Dinah slides her hand up Helena's neck until she's gripping her chin, tilting her head up until their lips are millimeters apart, their foreheads pressed together. "Touch me," she breathes out against Helena's mouth, but doesn't kiss - not yet - just continues to rock her hips in a slow rhythm.

Helena grips the sheets tighter, so Dinah drags both her hands down Helena's arms, over the ripple of her strong arms, until their fingers are laced together.

"Touch me," Dinah says again, a little more demanding as she lifts Helena's hands, guiding them to the outside of her thighs, just above her knees. She squeezes Helena's hands against her own legs, as if to emphasize a point, and then captures Helena's mouth in a bruising kiss, hands tangling in her hair.

Dinah smiles into the kiss when she feels Helena's hands gliding up her legs, coming to rest at her hips so her fingertips are pressed gently against Dinah's ass. Dinah trails soft, messy kisses up along Helena's jaw and then down the side of her neck, teeth scraping against the cord of muscle tensing beneath her mouth as she untangles one of her hands from Helena's hair and slides it down her chest.

"Do you know how hot you are?" Dinah breathes out, dipping her tongue in the hollow of Helena's clavicle, and Helena only answers with a whimper. She cups Helena's breast in her hand, brushing her thumb over the hardened nipple, and is rewarded with Helena's hips jerking upward, pressing the strap harder against Dinah's clit and dragging a ragged gasp from her throat.

Dinah leans back, reaching for the small bottle of lube next to them. She flips the cap open with a soft _snap_ and tips some into the palm of her hand before closing and tossing the bottle to the side. She watches Helena as she wraps her own fingers around the strap, coating it with lube - watches Helena's jaw tighten and relax over and over, feels her fingers squeeze at her hips and ass just a little harder, and it just adds to her already almost painful arousal.

With one hand braced on Helena's shoulder Dinah rises up on her knees, the strap positioned _just so_ as she sinks down slowly, hissing at the delicious stretch.

"Are you okay?" Helena asks, eyes immediately flicking up to meet Dinah's, and the concern in both her tone and her eyes make Dinah want to swoon.

"More than," Dinah breathes out, her thighs trembling with the effort of moving slowly, but Helena's hands slide from her hips to fully grip her ass, helping guide her down gently, until her hips are settled flush against Helena's. She drops her forehead against Helena's, shifting slowly to adjust to how _full_ she feels. "Fuck."

"Can I kiss you?" Helena asks as she slides her shaking hands up Dinah's back, gripping at her shoulder blades.

"You don't have to ask," Dinah tells her, and then Helena kisses her deep and slow, her hips shifting subtly and drawing a low moan from Dinah.

When Dinah pulls away, panting and desperate, she gently pushes against Helena's sternum so she falls backward against the bed. She sees the crinkle of confusion between Helena's eyebrows and knows she's about to open her mouth, but then Dinah lifts herself up, starting to fuck herself on the strap-on between Helena's hips, and whatever words she may have thought to say fall away.

"You feel so good, H," Dinah moans softly, her thrusts slow and steady as she arches her back and runs her hands over her own body - down her thighs and then back up, over her abdomen, palming her own breasts - as she rides Helena slowly. She can feel the pressure building, and if she were by herself, she would already be speeding up her thrusts, desperate for release, but Dinah's been dreaming of this for months and isn't about to rush things.

Dinah slides her hands back down her own body and leans forward, braids brushing against Helena's chest as she plants one hand next to Helena's head, the other splayed across Helena's abdomen as she runs her fingers over the ridges of solid muscle. She rolls her hips, still thrusting as she kisses along Helena's jaw up to her ear.

"Breathe, baby," she whispers, dragging her teeth against Helena's earlobe and tugging gently.

Helena whimpers softly and Dinah pulls back just enough to look at her. "Sorry, I-" Helena pants, cheeks flushed and pupils blown black with desire.

"Don't apologize," Dinah says with a smile, biting at her own bottom lip as she shifts her hips to fuck herself on the strap, her thighs trembling with the desire burning through her veins.

Helena sucks in a deep breath as Dinah continues to ride her, her hands sliding from Dinah's knees up to her hips. "Fuck. _Dinah..._ " she murmurs, fingernails digging crescent shapes into Dinah's skin as she thrusts her own hips forward to meet Dinah's movements, drawing a sharp gasp from Dinah.

"Shit, sorry-" Helena says when she hears her, hands dropping from Dinah's sides.

"No. No. You're- good," Dinah pants out. "Don't stop. God please don't stop."

Helena's hands make their way back to Dinah's hips, and Helena uses her grip as leverage as she thrusts up again, in perfect time with Dinah. "Just like that, baby," she moans.

Dinah leans back, her back arched, one hand anchoring itself against Helena's thigh, the other playing across her own abdomen. "Gimme your hand," Dinah says roughly, reaching for Helena's left hand, still wrapped around her hip.

She tangles their fingers together as she guides Helena's hands between her legs, the first brush of their entwined fingers over her clit causing her hips to jerk out of rhythm with their thrusts. "Fuck. _Yes_ ," she rasps, untangling her hand from Helena's and letting her take the lead.

Helena's touch is hesitant but firm and Dinah can see the crinkle of determination between her eyebrows as she pays attention to Dinah's every reaction. She experiments with pressure and speed - just barely dragging the pad of her thumb over the swollen bundle of nerves, and then pressing hard, rubbing in tight circles that make her hips jerk and stutter.

"Helena. Please, baby," Dinah begs, lightheaded and desperate for a release that's been building nearly the entire day. "Make me come."

It only takes a few more swipes of Helena's thumb over her clit and a well timed thrust before Dinah comes, vision exploding with stars as waves of pleasure crash into her. She falls forward, feeling boneless as she collapses against Helena, and the sudden change in angle sends another wave of pleasure through her body, her hips bucking weakly against Helena's own.

Dinah moans as she feels Helena shift below her, sliding out of her carefully, and then the clink of the buckles as she unhooks them from her hips and drops the harness to the side of the bed.

"Come back here," Dinah mumbles, reaching out blindly, and Helena chuckles quietly as she slips back to where she was, tugging Dinah on top of her.

Dinah smiles and nuzzles against Helena's chest, too wrecked to move and barely able to feel her legs even if she wanted to, as Helena's fingers sweep up and down her spine.

"You're gonna put me to sleep like that," Dinah teases, eyelids heavy.

"So sleep."

"Will you stay?" Dinah asks, propping her chin up on Helena's sternum to look at her.

Helena brushes her fingers along Dinah's side, smiling as she says, "As long as you'll have me."


End file.
